


She Said.

by thatonetacokid



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, also jeongmo is a beautiful marriage that isn't actually a marriage, its a wonderful ship, we need more dayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: Turning twenty was starting out much more awful then she wanted it to be. Then again, letting Jeongyeon and Momo convince her to drink was her stupid decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**_1_ ** **_0:37 p.m._ **

**_dubu: Nayeon i really don't want to b here pls come 4 me_ **

**_10: 39 p.m._ **

**_Nabongs: u know if i do momo and J will skin me alive and i'd rather not die at such a young age_ **

**_10:43 p.m._ **

**_dubu: says the grandma.._ **

**_10: 44 p.m._ **

**_Nabongs: a grandma that knows how to kill._ **

 

**_12:13 a.m._ **

**_dubu: NABoNGS_ **

**_12:17 a.m._ **

**_nabongs: jesus, how many? how long do those two intend to keep you out???_ **

**_12:25 a.m._ **

**_dubu: ALL I KNOW IS THAT I WAS REALLY WRONG ABOUT DRINKING I FEEL ON TOP OF THE WORLD_ **

**_12:30 a.m._ **

**_nabongs: ofc u do, keep on that track and you'll get a free rollarcoaster to what death feels like_ **

**_12:32 a.m._ **

**_dubu: ALL I CAN HERE IS U JELLY, SO MANY QQQQT GURLS HERE CANT WAIT TO KISS THEM ALL_ **

**_12: 34 a.m._ **

**_nabongs: idiot._ **

 

**_1:34 a.m._ **

**_dubu: coming down from buzzzzzzz..mostly feel tired, also sick but i got sick twice already and i can't do a third pls help nabongs_ **

**_1:36 a.m._ **

**_nabongs: karma for calling me a grandma_ **

**_1:41 a.m._ **

**_dudu: u aren't one, ur very beautiful I wish I could have someone beautiful like you._ **

**_1: 45 a.m._ **

**_nabong: .////._ **

**_1:50 a.m._ **

**_dubu: ur v cute too_ **

**_1: 51 a.m._ **

**_dubu: how can u b so perfect?_ **

**_1:52 a.m._ **

**_dubu: i'm gonna see if more is better_ **

**_1: 55 a.m._ **

**_nabongs: where the hell is the married couple that is supposed to be watching u_ **

**_1: 57 a.m._ **

**_dubu: making out int he bathroom_ **

**_1: 58 a.m._ **

**_nabongs: ...ofc_ **

 

**_3:47 a.m._ **

**_dubu: Nabongs, am hom3 nOw_ **

**_3:49 a.m._ **

**_dubu: did u fal asslepp??_ **

**_3:53 a.m._ **

**_fuk, u did i wanted to say stuff_ **

**_3:59 a.m._ **

**_am gonna sleep nabongs. want 2 tell u tht i rlly wisH i could fuck the shit out of you. like against a wall and on a bed. a table would be nicE. i just kind A wanna fuck u everywhere. gn xx_ **

 

**_10:03 a.m_ **

**_nabongs: ummmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMM_ **

**_10:10 a.m._ **

**_i'm going to fucking kill jeongyeon and momo i s2g_ **

**_10:13 a.m._ **

**_but....um....._ **

**_10:23 a.m._ **

**_my house later??_ **

 

_Dahyun would like to think that she has a decent mind when it comes to liking a girl, yet it's 12:47 p.m. and she's reading back the last text she send and god was she so positively fucked. She told  Im Nayeon, the Im Nayeon that dated Jeongyeon since she was 14. Jeongyeon was her best friend and who dumped Im Nayeon when she was 20. Nayeon who was Jeongyeon's best friend in the whole wide world despite the fact that the two broke up. The Im Nayeon who had became her crush two years before she had broken off with Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon who had became her friend thanks to her very best friend Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon who she lived with who was Nayeon's ex girlfriend and who still is Nayeon's best friend who is her crush and who she told last night that she wanted to fuck on every surface possible._

_Dahyun was so positively utterly fucked._

_She would never listen to JeongMo no matter if it was a life or death situation. The headache was one thing, and so was the dry mouth but telling your long time crush who is still friends with her ex and who's ex is one of your good friends that you wanted to fuck her on multiple surfaces wasn't the way she wanted her second month of adulthood to go. What she found more shocking was the fact that Nayeon still wanted to meet up, probably to slap the shit out of her, but nonetheless Nayeon was never known (at least to her knowledge) to be so calm about a situation involving anything 19+. She checked her phone for the clock: 1:01 p.m. She couldn't face Nayeon at all today, not with her pounding headache. She quickly dialed Chaeyoung, hoping that her younger friend would not laugh and help her to figure out what the hell she should do._

_"yoooooo, my dubu, how was the bar, i'm assuming you probably are hungover?" She grunted loudly and spoke roughly, "Majorly, but besides that I kind of did a stupid thing, a really stupid thing."  Chaeyoung let out a hum, "Did you sleep with a girl, if so then know it's okay, one night stands happen and Nayeon shouldn't find out unless you tell her." Dahyun let out a groan, "No chae listen, I got plastered, JeongMo literally left me to fuck in the bathroom so my only option was to text nayeon and uh," She heard quick shuffling coming from her younger friends line, "did you finally confess, did you drunk ass body finally do what you couldn't do for the past year?"  She slapped her forehead and sighed, "no you short idiot, I texted her at like almost four in the morning that i wanted to fuck her on multiple surfaces," She looked up at the ceiling, "I didn't wake up till almost one to see that Nayeon responded three times and now wants me to meet her at her house."_

_A loud beat of laughter entered through her ear canal and she felt her head pound as if it got hit by a sledgehammer. She groaned loudly, "would you please shut the fuck up with your laugh I don't want to die more today."_   _Her younger friend complied and took a deep breath, "Listen you hungover idiot, Nayeon literally won't be upset she will probably only kill the happy couple who was supposed to keep an eye on you," Chaeyoung took a quick sip of water and cleared her throat, "and besides maybe if she wants to meet you... she could possibly want you to fuck her on every surface possible." Dahyun scoffed, "Yeah, okay sure ms. cut her hair for the only purpose of trying to get Myoui Mina's attention but still doesn't even know you exist, tell me more of your stupid theories." She heard her younger friend let out a huff, "excuse me for actually attempting to get the girl I've liked since the earth was created, you had to get drunk to be able to say you want to fuck her, when are you gonna tell her you totally wanna do all the cute things to make her smile for eternity?"_

_Another groan escaped Dahyun's mouth, "whatever, i'm going and living in my room don't tell nayeon that i am or I'll tell Mina about the shrine you made for her when you were 14." Before her short friend could reply Dahyun hung up and walked out into her living room briefly. The sight of Jeongyeon and Momo with clothes half off, drool dripping from both of their mouths, and taco bell wrappers thrown around made her even more sure that just staying in her room for eternity is the best option._

 

**_4:55 p.m._ **

**_Nabongs: r u really gonna do this_ **

**_5:05 p.m._ **

**_Nabongs: Chaeyoung told me that ur freaking out but idk why, u were drunk I'm not going to take that seriously so relax u idiot tofu_ **

**_5:15 p.m._ **

**_Dahyun: well i want to fuck you on every surface possible nayeon, it wasn't a lie. so think abt that next time u decide to txt me. I dnt plan to come see u._ **

 

_Nayeon felt her face get instantly red, Dahyun isn't supposed to ever say things like that. Dahyun is supposed to be the most pure human being on the planet. What the hell was she supposed to do? She'd be lying if she said that she didn't think about the younger girl slamming her against a wall and kissing her with a force that makes her body relish and think about how she had to live with the torment of not knowing what the younger lips felt like. Dahyun was wonderful, silly, she was all the things that made her feel young again and never worried but now: now dahyun was being explicit and upfront she was attacking her heart with fire and she had no idea what to do about it. Her mind immediately went to Jeongyeon, she had to talk to her. She was the only one who knew her and dahyun more than she did. She was quick and she was patient to wait._

_After the fifth ring she heard lazy movement and was greeted by a grunt of annoyance, "Nayeon, she made it home I made sure, i'm super hungover and my stomach is dying from ta-" She interrupted because she knew if she didn't Jeongyeon would hang up and not answer until the next day, "Dahyun wants me, like she wants to fuck me and I kind of really want that to, I kind of have liked her for the past few months and now she wants to fuck me and I have no idea what to think so please put your shitty attitude on hold and tell me what i should do." Jeongyeon sat up straight and stared at a white wall with wide eyes, "I hope you realize that I have no idea how to process any of this so i'm going to wake up momo and have her talk to you while i kick down dahyun's door for an explanati-"  She yelled immediately, "YAH, if you even try to scare her Yoo Jeongyeon I promise to skin you alive and feed you to the dogs, you're not going to ruin this fucking amazing thing that could happen, I like her."_

_Jeongyeon relaxed herself and let out a sigh, "I just..dubu always tells me anything and I thought she would talk to me first, you and I dated for so long why woul-" She felt a hard slap to the back of her head and groaned in pain. Momo sat up groggily and talked with a strained voice, "Nayeon is not your property, dubu has liked her for two years and she never has said a word because of you even though you are with me and have moved on plus Nayeon is your best friend so stop acting possesive."  Nayeon smiled softly and muttered a quick, "thank you momo." which was met with a tired, "it's about time, that idiot eagle has liked you so hard for so long and i just want you to get someone who will appreciate you just as much as Jeongyeon did."_

_Jeongyeon let out another long sigh and ruffled up her hair, "okay, okay, momo is right and you are your own woman who deserves a great person and if dahyun is the person you want and she likes you then I'm all for it..semi, it'll take some time to get used to if it does happen." Momo gave Jeong a quick peck on the lips, "good, now i'm going to talk to the idiot who is probably locking herself in her room until her eminent death." Jeongyeon gave a quick nod and Nayeon let out a quiet, "fighting, i believe in you momo."_

 

_**6:28 p.m.** _

**_myoui's slave: idiot go see nayeon she's upset, dnt be that asshole._ **

**_6: 30 p.m._ **

**_dubu: i cant chae, not when I could lose her._ **

**_6: 36 p.m._ **

**_myoui's slave: idiot u culd lose her now, do you want to see her with someone else bc u dont have the womanly balls to talk about ur feelings?????_ **

**_6: 38 p.m._ **

**_dubu: womanly.. really? stop._ **

**_6: 39 p.m._ **

**_myoui's slave: i will once u decide to stop being the biggest fuckboiiiii_ **

**_6: 41 p.m._ **

**_dubu: i'll txt her ok..._ **

**_6: 44 p.m._ **

**_myoui's slave: go see her before i end up doing all the cute things w/ her_ **

**_6: 46 p.m._ **

**_dubu: fuuuuuuuuuck offf_ **

 

**_6: 59 p.m._ **

**_dubu: i wish i could be more confident about wanting you._ **

**_7:01 p.m._ **

**_dubu: I have a wish tht we fuck all day and make pancakes super late, even though we both arent great cooks._ **

**_7:05 p.m._ **   
**_dubu: i'll say everything in person soon...just be patient nabongs..._ **

**_7:15 p.m._ **

**_Nabongs: i s2g im going to either kick ur tiny ass or kiss u and grab ur ass. idiot_ **

**_7: 19 p.m._ **

**_you are the biggest idiot._ **

**_7:22 p.m._ **

**_but..._ **

**_7: 24 p.m._ **

**_i dont mind it._ **

 

_Eight o clock and momo is still muttering nonsense at the other side of her door to try and see if she'll crack and let the Japanese girl in. Momo was...wonderful and adorable. She was absolutely alluring and at one point when she wanted to give up on her feelings for nayeon before Jeongyeon left her crush, Momo was the girl she was going to give her heart to. It was so easy to be around momo, she was such a warm person right from the get go. It's hard not to fall for a girl, like Hirai Momo. Thinking about the girl made Dahyun crack; she unlocked the door and was met with a warm spine crushing hug with Momo muttering, "I understand you are scared but she likes you so much dubu don't let your fear get in the way of the beginning of love." The tears came without notice and she couldn't hold them back. All her feelings, her worries, her fears, and her memories where suffocating and made her feel as if she couldn't breathe._

_They stood there awhile and Momo let Dahyun cry without saying anything about anyone. Nayeon was older, she was Jeongyeon's first true love, Dahyun had never ever even been on a date nor been serious about anyone. Momo knew Dahyun's mind was flooded with all negative thoughts so she just hugged her tight and hoped Dahyun would understand that nothing negative will come out if she decided to take the first step into being with Nayeon. She would be there, Chaeyoung would be there, and so would Jeongyeon; even if she had to slap the shit out of her to do it she would. The time read 9:12 at night and the sound of the door bell enveloped the quiet apartment. Dahyun and stepped back and watched as Jeongyeon opened the door. Nayeon's face looked captivating and when their eyes met she couldn't help but run to her and clasp onto her face with her hands gently and everything came pouring out, "I like you, I've liked you since we first met, it's always just been you, and i might actually love you, i'm sorry for avoiding you, i love you nayeon."_

_Momo pulled Jeongyeon close to her and watched as Dahyun kissed Nayeon. Soft, slow, and held her with comfort. The two left with small smiles on their faces but all dahyun could think about was that the feeling was right. Nayeon pulled away slowly and whispered softly against dahyun's lips, "you idiot..i like you, not love..not yet but i adore you, you make me feel so wonderful and i can't wait to fall in love with you."  Dahyun pulled the girl close and could feel the hard thumps of Nayeon's heart which lead her to smile widely and giggle with joy. She took the girls bottom lip and tugged on it gently and gave her a gentle kiss, "I'm taking you home, and tonight we are going to make pancakes, good ones and then i'm going to fuck you on your counter." Nayeon blushed harshly and hid her face in the younger girls neck and responded softly with, "I don't see you moving kim dahyun, so you better hurry the day is almost over."_

 

_Dahyun took her home. The pancakes were burnt but the way Nayeon moaned her name each time she came made her not have a goddamn care in the world._

* * *

**_a/n: Nayeon and  Dahyun together is a beautiful thing. You should ship this wonderful thing. I hope you enjoyed. comments are welcomed but never forced._ **

**_have a beautiful day and love twice, without twice.. life would be bleak._ **

**_story inspired by: 'put my hands on you' by: Dean._ **

****


	2. -Bonus-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just, a thing, idk i just wanted to. deal with it.

_Jealousy isn't something Nayeon likes to experience and she didn't have to throughout the years that she was with Jeongyeon. They had known each other for a few years before ultimately confessing and they were both 14 at the time. She knew Jeongyeon like the back of her hand so she never had to worry about her. Yet, now a month into being with Dahyun, a blissful July was met with a stressful august and with only one reason: Minatozaki Sana. Sana was momo's childhood best friend who 6 months prior to her and dahyun getting together, moved to Seoul to attend the same university momo was. Nayeon knew momo was beautiful but when she first laid eyes on sana she felt like she could say that she was friends with an angel._

_Dahyun and Sana took a liking to one another very quickly, especially on sana's behalf. Nayeon swore up and down in the beginning that those two were going to end up together because the two were always giving each other bedroom eyes more than she and Jeongyeon ever did. She could say she was the captain of the SaiDa ship for the longest time, and she means up until a month ago when Dahyun texted her about wanting to have sex with her at multiple locations which made her realize that she's been kind of wanting that for a long time too._

_As she was saying, July was wonderful. Dahyun kept her word about fucking her on every surface possible in her apartment, which was only able to happen because Jihyo was with Sana in Japan visiting her parents and vacationing. Nayeon didn't even remember she had a roommate or that sana was someone that was a possible threat to her. Yet, August 1st came and Jealousy hit her quickly when she entered the JeongMoDa apartment to find her girlfriend's lap occupied by the younger Japanese girl. What made it worse was the fact that Jeongyeon came over with a smirk and mocked her with, "I guess this means you don't ship them anymore?" Which only made her retaliate with violence towards her ex because no, no she did not want that to happen at all. It pissed her off even further when Sana didn't even remove herself when she called out for her attention, she just smiled and waved then moved her arms back around Dahyun's neck, which seemed not to bother her girlfriend in the slightest._

_Thankfully Jihyo came out from god knows where (the bathroom but right now her ability to be aware of her surroundings was gone due to her tunnel vision) and enveloped her with a warm hug and calm voice, "It's nice to see you nabongs, i think i actually missed seeing your rabbit face." She laughed and let out a content sigh because: yeah she kind of missed her jiggly puff descendent friend too. Sadly Nayeon didn't get to notice the pout glare that shadowed over Dahyun's face at the scene which made her tell sana that she need to get up because, "I should give Jihyo unnie a hug too before Nayeon steals all of them." which basically was code for: the hug is lasting too long and i don't like it at all. She poked Jihyo's back softly which made the older girl look back with curiosity that only changed to joy when she realized that it was Dahyun who was actually willing to get one of her bone crushing hugs._

_Dahyun didn't even feel any pain because now she and Nayeon were getting to see each other fully. She pulled Jihyo away from her gently and gave her a small smile as she walked passed her and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist. Jihyo looked at them with amusement before turning to Jeongyeon and Momo who both gave her sly smiles and she realized that finally the two biggest idiots on the planet had finally confessed to one another. She smiled brightly again and gave Nayeon a knowing stare which was met with a harshly blushing Nayeon. Dahyun only giggled and kissed Nayeon's cheek gently before finally opening her mouth with, "she's my girlfriend now, i'm sure you know unnie but I just wanted to tell you that she's mine and I kind of love her a lot."_

_Jihyo who squealed loudly at the younger girls confession, followed by JeongMo's loud exaggerated fake puking noises, Sana's shocked face, and Chaeyoung entering with four pizzas only to be confused at the scene around her until she saw Dahyun with her stupid big love smile aimed at Nayeon which made her only groan and think: 'maybe i should just get drunk and tell Mina i want to fuck her and make pancakes maybe then she'll be my cute ass fucking girlfriend'_

_Chaeyoung did that but to Tzuyu instead. Tzuyu who was Mina's best friend who told and showed Mina everything. no pancakes were made or harmed but Chaeyoung got to experience what Mina screaming her name was finally like (only due to the fact that she spilled her drink on her)_

_Mina still kissed her sweetly though._

* * *

**_a/n: yes, yes this is a clusterfuck. yes, yes i am avoiding updating my three other fics that i haven't updated in weeks. no, no you don't have to like this but i kind of do and that's all that matters. (srsly though i'm gonna write my other fics before someone RKO's me.)_ **

**_if you haven't seen sana's bounce on vlive i highly suggest you do and become as tilted as i have been. love twice and all the twice ships. love melting bc it's a damn good beautiful song._ **

**_smile always,_ **

**_taco out xx_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *plays bang bang bang on full volume*


End file.
